amor a lo chef
by hinata-neko-chan
Summary: El sueño de hinata es convertirse en una de las mejores chef del mundo y para lograrlo deberá pasar por muchas pruebas , un dulce pero a la vez amargo amor se vera enredado en esta cómica y Chistosa historia... bueno..yo creo que chistosa .. Pues si quieres saber pasa y lee Jijij ;-)...
1. comienzo

_**holiwii este Es Un Fanfic Que Ise Ase Poco Espero Que Este Bien Trate De Hacerlo Lo Mejor Que Pude ! Gracias Por Los Comentarios De "Un Verdadero Amor Incondicional" y Muchas Gracias A Ti eyesGray-sama ! De Verdad por eso pido reviews para saber si les gusto o no y también para saber que debo cambiar si estoy mal , y no te preocupes las criticas aunque sean malas sirven para mejorar y ten por seguro que la próxima vez lo are mejor te lo prometo... A y quería pedirte un Favor po..podrías comentar en Este Fanfic como quedo y mas importante si voy Bien :-) Por favor jiji Gracias Por Todo ..**_

__La alarma del despertador sonó a todo volumen , hinata se sobresalto , lo que provoco que cayera de lo alto de su cama...como odiaba que eso pasara...se sobo la espalda tratando de aliviar el dolor y con una sonrisa ; olvidando lo que paso , se levanto del suelo con dirección a su ventana para abrir las cortinas.."hermoso" fue lo que pensó al ver el cielo de un celeste brillante .

- muy bien..- respiro profundamente llevando ese rico olor a flores silvestres asta su nariz para luego soltar un largo suspiro , entonces giro a ver el la hora del despertador con un poco de flojera- he?...7:55...he?! QUÉ!? O no! Llegare tarde - grito alterada.

Rápidamente entro al baño , tomo una toballa que colgaba de un gancho la coloco encima de la cortina y comenzó a desvestirse . Salio en 10 minutos , se seco el cuerpo se echo crema y empezó a vestirse; una polera blanca ajustada , encima una camisa en cuadros negros y verdes , también se coloco unos jeans negros ajustados y una converse negras con blanco ya vestida peino su cabello y se echo un poco de perfume con olor a lavanda ya lista salio de su cuarto apresurada rumbo al living tomo su mochila del sillón cerro la puerta de su apartamento con llave y salio corriendo.

Hinata tomo el autobús , que por cierto , demoro bastante , llego en 20 minutos a la universidad , cuando el timbre sonó ella ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su salón... No le gustaba llegar tarde...la pónia muy nerviosa ya que cuando entraba todos se le quedaban viendo asta que el profesor le ordenaba sentarse ... Eso le paso una vez y le sirvío como enseñanza "!nunca llegués tarde!" pensó y recordó aquella vez , nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas cerro fuertemente los ojos , abrío la puerta corrediza y entro asta quedar cerca del escritorio del profesor sin darse cuenta inmediatamente al no escuchar nada con voz tenbloroza y casi gritando dijo

- lo-lo lamento..lle-llegué tarde..- un con los ojos aun cerrados inclino su cabeza en forma de disculpa.

- he?..ha.. Si es hinata-chan..que bueno que ya llegaste , venga siéntate ya ... Y no te preocupes no as llegado tan tarde -le respondió con una sonrisa-.

- haaa...hay! iruka-sensei gra-gracias - y con un sonrojo fue a sentarse a su puesto que estaba cerca de una ventana-.

- bueno...hoy tenemos un examen sorpresa...si.. ese que estaban esperando -le dijo iruka a sus alumnos lo cuales se miraron sonriendo , algunos nerviosos , otros emocionados , ansiosos , decididos , en los rostros de los jóvenes se podía ver miles de emociones , entonces iruka-sensei se aclaro la garganta y volvió a hablar - ya saben de que se trata esto , ya lo habíamos hablado.. - su semblante se volvió serio- los que aprueben este examen ...serán enviados a la Academia Konoha Kyo[1] pero solo 4 de ustedes podrán ingresar...los que tengan la calificación mas alta... Se que ustedes esperaron mucho por esto , estudiaron muy duro , trataron de pasar todos los obstáculos que se fueron puestos y este no sera el ultimo...el sueño de ser un gran chef puede cumplirse , con empeño y dedicación , pero recuerden , un chef nunca deja de aprender , confió en ustedes pongan todo lo que aprendimos en practica-.

- haaay !- respondieron todos enérgicamente-.

- antes de empezar unas cuantas indicaciones , contesten lo mejor que puedan , si no saben la respuesta o no están seguros no respondan , luego de responder pónganlo en el sobre y séllenlo , deben poner en la hoja y en el reverso del sobre su nombre..- tomo las hojas que se encontraban en su escritorio y comenzó a repartirlas , una vez que les entrego a todos se devolvió a su escritorio - esfuércense al máximo... Pueden comenzar -.

Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa , pero estaba decidida , lo iba a lograr costara lo que costara aunque fuera muy difícil "oka-san lo lograre cumpliré mi promesa ... Por ti y por nuestro sueño" pensó.

_**bueno Dije Casi Todo Al Principio Por favor ; Se Que Tengo Que Darme Cuenta Sola Pero... Por favor Diganme Si Esta Bien Y Como Quedo Onegaii :-) Gracias Por Leer Are Lo Mas Pronto Posible El Próximo Capi Y Si Esta Un Poco Fome Al Principio Pero Luego Se Pone Bueno ... De Veras!**_

_**Atte : Hinata-neko-chan~**_

_**Los Quieeeroooo 3 3**_


	2. un accidente ¿afortunado?

**_aquí_**_** la otra parte de amor a lo chef, gracias por leer y lo siento por demorarme mucho.**_

_**naruto no me pertenece es de masashi kishimoto... si fuera mio sasuke y hinata se quedarían juntos T_T, sin mas que decir aquí la conti de amor a lo chef espero les guste... **_

_**-"piensan"-**_

_**-hablan-.**_

Tomo su portaminas de osito, anoto su nombre curso y fecha en el principio del examen y comenzó a leer todas las instrucciones cuando termino de leerlas paso a las preguntas para luego contestar.

-Muy bien- Dijo entusiasmada -.

Primera pregunta: ¿como puedes saber cual es un buen pan para degustar ?

-"Cuando aprietas el pan; es crujiente y suena" -Pensó hinata -.

Segunda pregunta: ¿que debes hacer antes de cocinar ?.

-"Primero, debes ver que tu área de trabajo este limpia y apta para trabajar, segundo, ver si tienes todos los utensilios y si están limpios, tercero, revisar que no te falte ningún ingrediente, cuarto, tener lavadas las manos, también los alimentos que utilizaras y las mangas remangadas asta los codos así no te las ensuciaras" -Fue lo que anoto abajo de la pregunta -.

Tercera pregunta : ¿cuando demora el arroz en cocerse ?

-"Si es la porción normal; son dos tazas de agua por una de arroz y el tiempo son de 20 a 25 minutos"-.

Mas de 20 preguntas con desarrollo, 16 con alternativa 7 verdadero o falso y el ultimo ítem clasificación de utensilios de cocina que eran mas de un millón(1) todas esas preguntas y demás fueron respondidas y resueltas fácilmente por hinata en solo 45 minutos, echo una ultima rebision al examen que sostenía con ambas manos, después de la rebicion lo volvió a dejar en su lugar, tomo ahora el sobre y anoto su nombre donde lo indicaba, cuando termino tomo el examen y lo echo al sobre. Su corazón latía de emoción.

- "Ya esta echo, solo espero que este bien, oka-san..."-Pensó hinata emocionada, pero al sellar el sobre toda esa emoción se esfumo, ahora estaba nerviosa y mucho, se quedo mirando el papel sin darse cuenta de que se había parado, iruka sensei la observo quedarse estática mirando la hoja, sonrió tierna mente y la llamó.

-Hinata-chan ¿ya has terminado ?-.

-Haa..-miro el papel y rápidamente al profesor - ¡Si! -Sonrojada, respondió de forma inmediata, siendo observada por sus compañeros; caminado asta llegar al escritorio del profesor, estiro la mano donde tenia el sobre dándole la señal de que podía tomarlo, este lo resibio conforme, pero ella no se podía mover y su mirada reflejaba preocupación - "No hay vuelta atrás oka-san... Yo... Lo lograre" -.

- Hinata-chan yo se..- Pero fue interrumpido por una rubia -.

- No te preocupes hinata-chan... -Le dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de hinata y la otra sostenía su examen que ahora le entregaba al profesor, el cual lo tomo un poco molesto por haber sido interrumpido - Lo lograremos... Iremos a esa academia cueste lo que cueste, aunque lo tengamos que hacer una y otra vez - la animo sonriente giñandole un ojo -.

- ¿ Humm?... Tienes razón ino-chan... Etto... Tu ¿ también has acabado ? - le pregunto envolviéndole la sonrisa -.

- Sip... Te veo afuera - le saco la lengua y salio corriendo del salón -.

- e-espera ¡ino-chan !...- Estiro su mano y corrió para tratar de detenerla pero ya era tarde la rubia se había ido, se asomo por la puerta pero no vio nada ni nadie en los pasillos, un suspiro salio de sus labios, un suspiro que el profesor pudo escuchar -.

- Hinata-chan, be a tu asiento toma tus cosas y dile a ino que pueden irse, no hay nada mas que hacer después del examen así que, solo vallanse y no te preocupes, seras la primera en enterarse de los resultados -Le dio con una cálida sonrisa y con las manos, aun sonriendo, le iso un gesto para que se fuera -.

- ¡Si!... Gr-gracias iruka-sensei -Fue corriendo asta su puesto tomo sus cosas las echo a su mochila, se la puso y luego fue a puesto de la rubia repitiendo lo anterior, con ambas mochilas ya listas hinata fue asta la puerta y con un sonrojo se despidió.

-a-a-adiós iruka-sensei y-y t-también a todos, que-que les valla bi-bien en el examen - y con eso salio del salón escuchando las risas de sus compañeros y sus agradecimientos, en la salida encontró a la rubia sentada en una banca mirando asía el cielo cuando hinata se convenció de hablarle esta se le adelanto -.

- Te atrasaste mucho hinata-chan... Que te parece si vamos con naruto - Se dio vuelta, encarandola con una sonrisa picara, y al ver que esta se sonrojaba comenzó a reír - Jajaja anda camina ya... Debe estar esperándonos también jiraiya-san jaja vamos - La tomo de la mano y comenzaron a correr sonriendo.

Riéndose por los comentarios que se asían la una a la otra llegaron a jiraiya ichiraku' yhea[2] se fueron por la parte de atrás ino estaba adelante, esta tomo la perilla de la puerta y quiso abrirla pero una persona la abrió antes provocando que ella y hinata que estaba atrás de ino cayeron en una pocicion muy comprometedora, una encima de la otra hinata abajo y ino arriba, se sonrojaron, ino se levanto molesta se disculpo y miro con el puño alzado asía la puerta cuando vio que era naruto su enojo creció asta los cielos y una benita palpitante apareció en su frente.

- ¡Si seras baka! -grito esta tomándolo del cuello de la camiza blanca -No vez que pude hacerle daño a hinata ¡bakayaro! - lo soltó y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago mandándolo devuelta a dentro asiéndolo chocar con los casilleros que se encontraban detrás de el - Grr... Esto no a terminado - Le dijo con aire amenazante -.

- Lo siento ino-chan, lo siento de veras - le dijo llorando a mares[3] - ¡ perdóname la vida! ¡ auxilio! -grito tapándose los ojos -.

- E-esto i-ino-chan... Detente o-onegai -decía hinata abrazando a ino por la espalda cerrando fuertemente los ojos -.

- No.. Esta vez me las pagara... Morirás -su aura se volvía mas amenazante naruto temblaba de miedo se dio vuelta mientras ino hablaba con hinata pero al dar un paso la rubia lo noto y de un movimiento rápido lo agarro del cuello de la camisa - Intentabas uir... Ja puedes correr pero no esconderte -.

- ¡ auxilio! ¡auxilio! Ero-senin, suéltame ino - gritaba naruto -.

- Ashh, que pasa aquí están ahuyentando clientes, ¡huuu!... -Dijo Jiraiya entrando a la habitación estaba a punto de estallar de la risa por lo que veía; estaba hinata agarrando a ino de la cintura jalándola asía atrás, mientras ino tiraba a naruto del cuello y este ultimo pataleaba pidiendo auxilio- Ino-chan hinata-chan que bueno que llegaron hay clientes esperando su llegada, ahora... Paren de tener sexo y a trabajar -.

- ¡hee! N-no no noso-nosotros so-solo... - hinata estaba roja como un tomate-.

- oe ¡tu hentai! Grr... - Paro en seco al escuchar los murmullos de las personas - okey... Danos nuestros nuevos uniformes -.

- A sus ordenes, jaja, son los clacicos uniformes de meid... Solo que... Mas ventilados -Les dijo mirando a ambas con cara de pervertido -.

- ¿he? Como es eso..- "esto es sospechoso" pensó la rubia -.

- Ino-chan de-demonos prisa -Decía hinata tirando de su ropa -.

- A... Si... Ustedes... ¡Fuera! -le dijo la rubia a los dos hombres empujándolos fuera de la habitación Vayan a cocinar... - Ya fuera los hombres cerro la puerta con pestillo y luego fue a cerrar la puerta trasera, bueno ya podemos cambiarnos -.

Se cambiaron tranquilamente pero al final, cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta de que su traje esta muy descotado.

- Maldito ero-senin ahora comprendo a naruto -Dijo con una venita en la frente, luego giro a ver a hinata que estaba roja como un tomate, de pronto la voz de jiraiya sonó al otro lado de la puerta -.

- Si ya están listas podrían salir, ayame las espera -.

- Si ya vamos .. Hinata -.

- Si...- estaba nerviosa usar lo que llevaba puesto dejaba mucho a la imaginación -.

Salieron y todos los hombres se les quedaron viendo hinata se puso aun mas nerviosa, saludaron a ayame que estaba atendiendo una de las mesas, ella ya había llegado mucho antes, ino se despidió de hinata dándole ánimos y se fue a una mesa y hinata tomo una bandeja con un batido de frutilla que le había pasado naruto que le guiño un ojo lo que iso sonrojar a hinata; la campanita sonó dando a entender que otro cliente entraba, hinata tanbaliaba con la bandeja por el nerviosismo, la miraban muy seguido y eso la incomodaba. Un hombre elegante, de pelo negro y ojos azabaches entro dirijiendose con rapidez hacia la cocina de donde hinata salia con el batido, por la rapidez del hombre y el nerviosismo y tambaleo de hinata chocaron cayendo al suelo en una posición bastante comprometedora, hinata derramo todo es batido de frutilla sobre el, pero al parecer a ninguno le importaba ya que estaban perdidos en sus mirada, el la mantenía sujetada de la cintura y ella mantenía sus delicadas manos en su bien formado pecho...

... CONTINUARA...

_**gracias por leer, bueno hay unas cosas que quiero aclarar que están encerradas con **_**_numeritos_**

_**(1) si soy exagerada pero aveces es verdad los profesores no se cansan de ponernos preguntas y ademas cuantos utensilios hay, si muchos.**_

_**(2)**__** jiraiya ichiraku' yhea, no es como ichiraku ramen yo solo tome el nombre es como lo restaurantes grandes, que son atendidos por mosos en este caso son atendidos por meids y claro que hay mas chef no solo naruto y jiraiya en el desenlace da la historia saldrán los demás.**_

_**(3) llorando a mares quise decir que llora mucho exagerado así como los verdaderos animes bueno ya me entienden.**_

_****_**bueno espero les aya gustado asta el próximo capitulo jiji los quiero..**

**atte: hinata-neko-chan**


End file.
